Harry Potter and the Cartel of Magic
by Thanach
Summary: Post OoTP -Harry receives an invitation on his 16th birthday to join a mysterious organization. Starts on his birthday and goes through the end of his 6th year. RWHG, HPGW.


A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, please be honest yet not too brutal with your reviews, criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter & co. is not mine, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't mean any possession, I'm just borrowing the characters they ain't mine. I'm not out to make money, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry Potter and The Cartel of Magic

by: Thanach

Chapter One ? An Unexpected Delivery

Thunder shook the foundations of No. 4 Privet Drive, but none of its occupants save one was even awake enough to hear it. That one occupant was so unlike the other three, that it was often wondered how they could be related to being with. That one occupant was Harry Potter, the currently 15, soon to be 16 year-old wizard who had recently finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was sitting at his desk in front of the window, staring blankly out at the storm. He couldn't sleep, and not because of the storm raging outside his window. Nor was it the first time this summer he had been unable to sleep. He hadn't had a truly good night of sleep since his godfather, Sirius Black, had died by falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries at the end of June.

Also not for the first time this summer, Harry thought of his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, his thought staid for a long time on the last of the three. He couldn't figure out why, but ever since that fateful night, he thought of Ginny more and more. Sighing, he looked at the clock and cursed himself, it was nearly two in the morning, and he knew his Aunt would be waking him up in three hours to start breakfast for them.

Dreading going to sleep and seeing Sirius fall through the veil yet again; Harry had at least one good thought. Since it was after midnight, it meant today was July 30, the day before his birthday. Normally Harry wouldn't look forward to his birthday, but this year an important thing was going to happen on said birthday. The delivery of his results for the O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Level) exams he took the end of last term would be arriving on the 31st of July. The results would determine what classes he could go on to take N.E.W.T.'s (Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests) in, which in turn would determine what careers were open to him.

Later that same night, Harry sat in his room waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Slowly the clock moved closer and closer to midnight, if Harry didn't know it was impossible, he'd say it took almost an hour for the last fifteen minutes to pass. Opening the window at a minute till, Harry looked at the nighttime sky. "Well, at least it isn't raining tonight, the owls shouldn't have to much trouble getting to me."

Just as that last thought crossed his mind, he spotted a line of shapes moving through the night sky towards his window. Stepping back as it got closer, he saw it was a line of owls, all headed straight towards his window. Stepping back so they could fly in, Harry was marvelled by the sheer number that arrived. He had never received so many before, and in a way, it kind of shocked him to think that so many people remembered his birthday. After untying all the packages and letters that were sent, he ran to the bathroom and filled several small containers full of water for the birds. Looking around, he counted 20 owls in his room.

Looking at the pile of letters, he decided to go through those first. On top of the pile was an official looking scroll sealed with the Ministry of Magic insignia. He knew all to well what these were, his OWL results. Opening them, he looked down the list before letting out a small "whoop" of joy.

Results of Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams For:

Harry James Potter

Possible Grades:

O - Outstanding

E - Exceeds Expectations

A - Acceptable

P - Poor

D - Dreadful

T - Troll

(Please note that only the first three are passing grades)

Course                                                 Theory             Practical                       Overall

Astronomy                                           E                      A                                 A

Care of Magical Creatures                    E                      O                                 O

Charms                                                A                     O                                 E

Defence Against The Dark Arts            O                   O                               O

Divination                                             A                     A                                 A

History of Magic                                   D                     N/A                             D

Potions                                                 O                     O                               O

Transfiguration                                      E                      O                                 O

Total - 12 OWLS

Please note, each E or A overall is worth 1 OWL, and each O is worth 2 OWLS

Also, please note O means that you passed that exam with a perfect score, and an O overall is worth 3 OWLS

Best Regards for the Rest of Your Summer,

Griselda Marchbanks

Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority

"Bloody hell, 12 OWLS and a perfect overall in DADA. And a perfect in the practical of Potions, no way in hell is Snape gonna believe this!"

Next in the pile of letters by his bed was his Hogwarts letter, which in addition to the usual information, told him the required OWL scores to enter NEWT classes, as well as the required texts. Also included was a form where Harry was supposed to choose his classes for the next two years and then return to Hogwarts. Third in the pile of letters was one with a flowing script in gold ink on pale blue parchment. Harry recognized the script immediately as belonging to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry- 

_I hope this letter finds you well, and, in case you were wondering, those really are your OWL scores. Snape stormed into the Ministry and demanded to see your answers, as you scored the highest in Potions out of anyone in the Castle. Rest assured, he cannot to anything to prevent you from taking NEWT Potions if you wish to take them._

_Also, I am pleased to inform you that in three days time, on the third of August, myself along with Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody will be along at precisely ten A.M. to escort you to Grimauld Place, where you shall spend the rest of your holiday. _

_I do hope you will forgive an old man for his misconceptions that caused you so much pain and lost at the end of last year. Therefore, I have decided that it is proper time another Potter joined the Order of the __Phoenix__. If you agree, your formal induction will take place on Friday, August 9th, at the regular meeting of the Order. I will speak more with you on this matter upon your arrival at __Grimauld Place__._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

In a way, Harry dreaded returning to Grimauld Place, as it held so many memories of Sirius that he was simply not ready to face. Stopping himself from crying, Harry went back to his presents. He had seven more letters, one each from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, all wishing him a happy birthday and asking how he was. In addition he had a letter from Remus Lupin asking how he was and if he could talk to him at Grimauld Place. The final letter in the stack gave him pause, as it was from a Wizarding law office. Wondering what it was about he opened the letter and read over its contents.

_Law Offices of Pollock, Caines, and Heinz _

_93 Diagon Alley_

_London___

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_As you may or may not know, Sirius Black passed away at the end of July. It has recently come to light with the capture of Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater, that Mr. Black was innocent of all crimes he was accused of committing. This allows his will to legally binding. As such, as the executors of his will, and the legal counsel on retainer of the Black Family, we would like to inform you that you have been named in said will as sole heir and beneficiary of the Black estates and fortunes._

_As such, your presence is required on the Monday, August 5, at __Nine A.M.__ in the Probate Department of the Department of Wizarding Laws at the Ministry of Magic, __London__; to attend a reading and execution of said will. As you are currently not of Legal Age a trustee or guardiam's presence will be necessary at the hearing._

_Sincerely Yours;_

_James Albus Wolfgang Pollock III_

_Joshua Caines III_

_Richard James Heinz, Jr._

Harry let out a sigh, not even thinking about the fortune, but instead that this indeed confirmed that Sirius was dead. Stifling back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, he turned to the stack of packages. He received a book, "300 Highly Advanced Defensive Curses," from Hermione, a box of chocolate frogs and a Chudley Cannons poster from Ron. From Ginny he received a well done sketch of the four of them in a frame. Mrs. Weasley sent her usual assortment of baked goods, as well as a cake. From Remus he received a leather trench robe that had cooling charms built in to keep you cool even on hot days. A note included with the trench robe said that Remus had found it while cleaning out his attic and it belonged to his father before he died. Also from Remus was a box with note on it that said he had found this in Sirius' room, it appeared he had bought it before he died. Inside the box was a pair of new dragonhide boots, a dragonhide belt, and a matching dragonhide wand holster that could attach to your belt, your arm, or you lower leg. Neville sent him a tasteful leather bound journal, and Luna included a nice set of eagle feather quills with a pot of ink in the same present. The twins, Fred and George, teamed up with their older brothers Charlie and Bill to send Harry a pair of dragonhide gloves as well as a shirt and pair of pants specially charmed to resist tearing and ripping, as well as minor charms. The shirt and pants also had charms on them to keep the wearer comfortable in temperatures from 30 below to 60 degrees. Also in the box was a hat made from dragonhide but shaped into something more appropriate for Indiana Jones then modern muggle fashion.

Looking up from the presents, Harry noticed something that hadn't been in his room before. There, hovering at the end of his bed was a phoenix. This was no phoenix he had ever seen before, this one was pure black, with gold running along the very tips of his wings. Clutched in the phoenix's talon was a piece of black parchment. Taking the parchment from the bird, he examined it to find a wax seal he had never seen before. The seal was pure black wax, with a raised M in the centre. Below the M were two crossed wands in silver wax. Breaking the seal and opening the letter, Harry caught a leather wallet that fell out of the letter. Turning to the letter, his curiosity now piqued, Harry began to read.

_Mr. Harry Potter: _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be a Black Agent of the Cartel of Magic. The Cartel of Magic is an ancient organization, dating back to before even the Ancient Egyptians cultivated the Nile. We are more elite and exclusive then even the Department of Mysteries Unspeakables. If you accept our invitation to join our ranks, please open the enclosed leather wallet, where you shall find your Cartel identification card and badge.

Upon opening the wallet, a one-time portkey will operate bringing you to our headquarters for training. Do not worry about the Order of The Phoenix believing you to be missing. You will be transported back to apprx. 10 minutes after you leave upon completion of your training, which will take anywhere from 6 months to 1 year of your subjective time, while only 10 minutes will pass in the real world. How this happens will be explained to you upon your arrival. We look forward to seeing you.

_-Harold Percival Cornelius Thatcher_

_Black Agent, Cartel of Magic_

Harry stared in shock at the letter and then looked at the wallet. "Why not, worst case this is a trick from Voldemort and I die" So, Harry bravely opened the wallet, and ceased to be on Privet Dr.


End file.
